In a desktop cloud application scenario, a user may access a cloud server by using a thin client, the cloud server provides a corresponding cloud desktop for the thin client, and the user accesses the cloud desktop by using the thin client to implement access to a cross-platform application program. That is, only one thin client device or any other device that may be connected to a network is required, and the cloud desktop provided by the cloud server for the thin client and various applications provided by the cloud server for the thin client may be accessed by using a dedicated program or a browser.
In the prior art, the thin client may be externally connected to a multimedia peripheral (such as a camera or a microphone), and acquires a multimedia data stream by using the multimedia peripheral, and a still screen image, mouse device data, keyboard data, and the multimedia data stream that is acquired by using the multimedia peripheral may be transmitted between the thin client and the cloud server, where the multimedia data stream may be a video data stream or an audio data stream. For transmission of the multimedia data stream, the thin client transmits the multimedia data stream to the cloud server, the cloud server decodes the multimedia data stream and transmits a decoded multimedia data stream to the thin client, and the thin client displays the decoded multimedia data stream. In addition, when the user needs to perform control (for example, recording of a video) on the displayed multimedia data stream, the user sends a control instruction to the cloud server by using the cloud desktop, and the cloud server performs processing on the multimedia data stream according to the control instruction.
It may be learned from the foregoing that the multimedia data stream needs to be transmitted by the thin client to the cloud server, decoded by the cloud server, and then transmitted to the thin client for being displayed by the thin client. Because a transmission process of the multimedia data stream generally occupies a great bandwidth, for example, for an application scenario of a high-definition multimedia camera, a bandwidth of a video transmitted between the thin client and the cloud server needs to be over 20 Mbps to guarantee transmission smoothness of the multimedia data stream. In a case of a low bandwidth, a delay may occur in transmission of the multimedia data stream, and an obvious pause occurs when the multimedia data stream is being displayed, thereby reducing user experience.